The Flash Season 5
by ArrowverseWriter2018
Summary: My version of how The Flash Season 5 could go. (Each chapter is one episode, posting daily till Episode 23.)
1. 5x01 Nora

Nora: I'm your daughter Nora from the future, and I think I made a big big mistake.

Cisco: Anyone want a drink? No just me? Okay.

Nora: I know this is a lot to take in, but I need your help to fix the future.

Barry: So you showed up at the wedding, payed for Ralph and Cisco's coffee, spilled coffee over Harry and Caitlin, showed up at the baby shower for Cecile's baby, and punched the satellite. Why did you do those specifically?

Nora: For the wedding, in the original timeline you were really nervous about the wedding vows...

(Scene Nora is talking about begins)

Barry: Oh my god I am really nervous.

***Barry phases to look invisible then runs quickly around the Earth

***Nazis invade while everyone wonders where Barry is

Later, Barry showed up at Star Labs after hearing about the invasion, and apologized to Iris. Later when he found out the Reverse Flash is back he was too frightened and Iris wasn't there to help him however Felicity was there to console Barry and Iris got jealous and stayed distant from Felicity.

This got Iris and Felicity to fight loudly and when fighting a nazi, Felicity got killed and Iris hurt badly.

(Back to present day)

Nora: So my talking to you cleared your mind off things and when I said "Remember to say I do", its a simple reminder of the important things.

Ralph: And the coffee?

Nora: You were going to ask the cashier out on a date to avoid paying, and something happens soon where you were supposed to be elsewhere but you're not there because you went on a date with the Cashier, and things then ended really badly.

Caitlin: Let me guess spilling coffee had a larger reason rather than ruining my new shoes?

Nora: That night if you and Harry had kept talking...

(Scene Nora is talking about begins)

Caitlin: Killer Frost actually cared.

Harry: Well-

***Cashier Screams

Harry: Are you okay?

Cashier: Yeah sorry its just this video I'm watching.

***Cashier screams again

***Caitlin turns into Killer Frost

***Killer Frost creates an expanding circle of icicles that killed Harry and almost hurt the Cashier

(Back to present day)

Nora: And Killer Frost would've been filled with guilt over that one murder and she would've went off in hiding for a while, so me spilling the coffee got you to leave quickly and so Killer Frost is present where DeVoe fought you guys and Caitlin lost her powers thus leading into this. Don't worry Caitlin you will get them back eventually I promise. You lose the powers and get them back in the other timeline but now its without accidental murder and guilt over a really big mistake.

Cecile: Oh no my baby doesn't grow up to be a villain does she?

Nora: Right no not at all. At the baby shower Caitlin told Iris she would rather try to get Killer Frost back alone, that's where Iris and Caitlin become less friends and more closed off. And this brings me to the satellite. In the other timeline...

(Switch to scene Nora is talking about.)

***Barry punches satellite alone

***Barry shatters his wrist and arm

***Barry manages to run down on a building then falls down and unconscious

Barry returns to Star Labs with a very hurt arm and damaged suit, he can't move much for a few weeks. Iris has had enough, she loves Barry but he doesn't love her back. Barry ran away from the wedding and wasn't there for her, Caitlin was mean to her a few weeks ago, and now Barry almost died. Iris becomes really cold and divorces Barry, she reveals she's pregnant too and decides to raise the baby on her own.

(Back to present day)

Nora: And so when Iris raised me alone she was always cold and wanted me to be safe but really aggressive on me, and never wanted me to use my speed. And in 2020 Iris and Barry get back together but 4 years later Barry dies in a crisis and Iris just can't handle it anymore and I decide to run back in time to fix things. After last night I went back to the future.

(Switch to scene Nora is talking about)

The future is in peril because of Cicada, many aren't there. Barry died in the Crisis anyways, Iris is a loving mother who cares a lot for Nora and tells her many tales on her heroic late father who saved the world many times before. Iris is okay with Nora using her speed but very protective, her uncle Wally was her mentor and he picked up the mantle of The Flash in the future to protect Central City.

Cicada is an evil tyrant torturing the world. Eventually Nora stops him but by then it's too late, because he killed Iris.

Nora: I know what I have to do. I have to run back in time and save Iris.

Wally: No Nora. I miss her as much as you but messing with time can end badly.

Nora: I already messed with time leading to this. I just want a mother! I want my mom!

***Nora runs back in time to May 2018 again the morning after the last time she went there.

(Switch back to present day)

Nora: And so that's why I came back in time again to fix my mistakes. But it didn't work, and I needed up getting hurt well my other self died and I tried getting her back. But she's dead and luckily it was an accidental time remnant, that was me after stopping the satellite I mean. I just want to live and I want my mother and my father to be happy. So I figured if anyone could help me it could be you.

Later they head to Star Labs. Nora gets a dna test from Caitlin and it confirms she's Barry and Iris' daughter.

Barry and Iris talk in the speed lab.

Iris: I can't believe that's our daughter.

Barry: Nora shouldn't be here. She's making the same mistakes I made with Flashpoint. She needs to be with her parents 30 years from now not with us now.

Iris: I'm not pregnant by the way, so what do you mean?

Barry: She could Marty McFly herself out of existence!

Iris: I need to go check if I am.

***Barry goes to Nora who's in Cisco's lab

Barry: Nora, we need to know.

Nora: My poker face is that bad huh?

***Nora shows Barry in the time vault

Barry: So the newspaper is still written by Iris West Allen and I vanish in crisis, what changed?

Nora: Here.

Nora zooms in on the newspaper and shows Barry that it says "Barry Allen Director of CCPD died too and he was the man behind the mask of The Flash. The late Barry Allen and Iris West had two children, Nora WestAllen and Henry WestAllen who are now under her full custody."

Barry: There's two?! We're going to need more diapers.

Nora: My brother wasn't on the brightest path. He went down an evil road and he's on Team Cicada.

***Star Labs Alarm

***Barry, Nora, and Wally make it to the Cortex

Caitlin: Barry, Wally there's a plane falling it's going to crash into the Central City Bridge.

Barry: Nora you stay here, Wally suit up, and I- don't have a suit

Nora: No worries I have a spare. It's a fan favorite.

***Nora gives Barry the Flash Ring

***Barry suits up

Cisco: Woah sweet boots!

Caitlin: So you ruin my shoes and give Barry new ones fair enough.

***Barry and Wally head to the plane.

Wally: We can't get everyone out of here what do we do?

Barry: Like the train.

***Barry and Wally phase the plane through the bridge

***Plane successfully lands on Water

***Everyone claps

***Later at Star Labs

Barry: Woah this suit is really amazing, thanks again, and Wally good work.

Wally: Thanks, but I'm also going to head off.

Nora: Have fun in Blue Valley!

Wally: How did you- never mind, see you later

***Wally leaves

Joe: So what now?

***Iris enters

Iris: I wrote the article for the plane, and now it's trending. So anyways what's next?

Barry: Looks like we know our next foe, we have to stop Cicada now before-

Nora: Oh no. Guys? I don't feel so good.

***Nora fades out of existence.

Iris: Oh my god.

*********Switch to end credits scene

Breathing man walks through his dark apartment and places a lightning bolt dagger charged with speed force energy on the table.


	2. 5x02 Blocked

Barry: Oh no. In Flashpoint, my younger self from when we were sending Wells back to the future, right when I saved my mom I saw him fade out of existence not even 2 seconds before.

***Nora speeds in

Nora: Dad?

Barry: Nora?

***Barry hugs Nora.

Barry: What did you just do?

Nora: I'm-

Barry: I know, we were talking to you just now.

Nora: No I know that person was me, I changed time again. In the future you keep looking for this Cicada and he ends up killing Ralph and Caitlin and Cisco and others, I stopped my younger self from coming here.

Barry: But we still remember.

Nora: That's because another speedster convinced me to fix time and do that again, come to you all in these occasions the wedding, Jitters, the baby shower, and up until today.

Barry: Another speedster? What's the color of his lightning?

Nora: Red?

Barry: Nora did I or Iris in any timeline ever tell you about the man who murdered my mother?

Nora: The Reverse Flash? Yeah I know, Wally and Jay also fought him a lot.

Barry: Jay?

Nora: He came out of retirement to help.

Barry: Nora I need to show you something. Cisco, open a breach into the Speed Force.

Cisco: Barry, are you sure?

Barry: Yeah.

Cisco: Alright.

***Cisco attempts to open a breach but fails.

Nora: Barry throw a bolt of lightning on me in Flashtime.

Barry: No way that's-

Iris: Barry didn't you do that last year?

***Barry throws a bolt of lightning on Nora

***Nora punch opens a breach into the Speed Force

Cisco: Oh my god.

Barry: That's how Zoom made it to Earth 2 3 years ago...

Caitlin: Barry, you can't go alone, let me join you.

Barry: Alright.

***Barry, Caitlin, and Nora enter the Speed Force

***They're transported to Speed Force Star Labs

Barry: Uh oh looks like another speed force quest.

Nora: What?

Barry: Basically it tries to teach lessons through ghosts.

***Jay approaches Barry.

Jay: Barry, we know you are not in the speed force prison. Your friends tried using a quark sphere. We are going to allow that because there is no way. But because of what you did, throwing the bomb we are blocking you. You can summon the speed force at your will, but we will not be helping you. Caitlin, please go that way, we have something for you.

Caitlin: Uhm sure.

Barry: It will be okay Cait.

***Caitlin heads out of Speed Force Star Labs

Barry: Anyways, Nora I want you to imagine the future. Imagine it well.

***Nora speaks in a weird language.

Barry: What are those symbols.

Nora: Speed Force Language.

***Switch to Caitlin

Caitlin: Dad? Not dad.

Thomas: Caitlin, my beautiful daughter. What are you doing here?

Caitlin: I came to help Barry.

Thomas: Is that so?

Caitlin: And to get answers. I know you exist outside of space and time. That means you are in the past, the present, and the future. So I want to know how I got my powers.

Thomas: You never got powers. Barry did.

Caitlin: What?

Thomas: When the lightning bolt struck Barry it should have killed him, however because of dark matter and that it wasn't a normal lightning bolt, it created the speed force,

(Speed Force Thomas and Caitlin going through different events)

Barry getting struck by lightning is shown, then Speed Force Energies rising from the accident quickly throughout space and time. Jay getting his powers, Wally, Jesse, and multiple future speedsters. Alongside that, the bus metas from last year, the speed force storm striking people, and dark matter energy hitting Caitlin during birth.

(Scene switches back to normal)

The Speed Force's birth caused a ton of people and a few objects to be affected by the Speed Force all across the multiverse in the past, the present, and in the future.

Caitlin: Objects?

Thomas: The philosopher's stone is an example of that. I'm afraid I can't give you more details as it can alter the timeline.

Caitlin: So I got powers because a tank of Dark Matter hit me?

Thomas: That's right.

Caitlin: But why me? Why did it choose me?

Thomas: You weren't the only one.

***Speed Force Thomas Disappears.

***Caitlin is suddenly in a Speed Force version of the Savitar Lair.

***Speed Force Savitar and Speed Force Killer Frost appear.

Savitar: Well Caitlin, what brings you to my lair.

Killer Frost: Looks like an outsider.

***Savitar goes to Caitlin

Savitar: What's wrong? Scared?

***Caitlin runs away and sees HR running with Iris

Caitlin: HR? I don't understand why is the speed force showing me this?

***Speed Force switches to Iris' death

Caitlin: Oh my god Iris. Barry.

***Caitlin walks towards Barry running towards Iris.

Caitlin: This was that night huh.

***Speed force switches to Caitlin leaving after HR's funeral

***Speed Force Iris appears

Iris: Caitlin, why did you leave us? We needed you.

Caitlin: You're not Iris, why are you showing me this!

***Caitlin turns into Killer Frost

Killer Frost: Where am I?

***Speed Force switches to when Caitlin lost her powers

Killer Frost: Oh ho now I remember.

***Speed Force Thomas shows up

Killer Frost: Dad.

***Caitlin switches back from Killer Frost.

Thomas: See? You never lost your powers Caitlin. You hated them and looked for any chance to get rid of them. When DeVoe touched you a part of you embraced that and shut off Killer Frost.

*****Switch to Barry and Nora

Speed Force switched to the future and it shows things changing the timeline always changing.

Barry: Nora that language, that is interesting. But right now I came to show you something else. Anyways, look. This is the future. As you see things keep changing. Things going out of existence and things coming to life.

After explaining the timeline to Nora, Barry switches the Speed Force to when he came out of the speed force and writing gibberish.

Barry: You can read those symbols right?

Nora: I can see them yeah, and its events in the future, in the original timeline. "This house is bitchin", "You already did Barry", "Oh I'm not like The Flash at all" and other things.

Barry: Alright, so anyways we've been here long enough, I showed you everything I know about time travel and why you shouldn't do it. Do you get it?

Nora: Yeah, I'm ready to go back to my time and live in it no matter what it is.

Barry: Great. Where's Caitlin?

***Switch to Caitlin

Caitlin: So that makes sense. When I was a kid I was terrified and ever since that day my brain locked off Killer Frost and I only started unlocking her when Barry created Flashpoint.

Thomas: That's right, so your brain starting going down two paths and that started the split personality. It wasn't until Killer Frost felt fear in Flashtime that you two started merging personalities.

Caitlin: I remember everything now. Thank you so much. Just one more question, I'm not a speedster but is the reason I was able to come here because of my powers coming from the speed force?

Thomas: That's correct.

Caitlin: Thank you.

Caitlin goes back to Barry, then they exit the speed force with Nora as well.

Cisco: Guys you're back, it's been 12 months!

Barry: What?

Cisco: Nah just kidding you left like 5 minutes ago.

Barry: Cisco please open the Particle Accelerator.

Cisco: Sure why?

Barry: Nora is ready to go back to her time.

Barry and Nora run in the particle accelerator ring, they open a portal however when Nora attempts to go in she fails, even when harnessing Barry's speed.

Barry (on comms): Cisco! Is something wrong with my speed?

Cisco: No not at all the speed force in your system is normal.

Caitlin: Yeah your heart rate is 100% stable and you're running twice the required speed to break the time barrier.

***Barry and Nora return to Star Labs

Nora: Looks like I'm staying for a bit huh.

***Star Labs Alarm

Caitlin: Barry there's a fire at an abandoned warehouse.

Barry: Nora, suit up. Let's go.

***Barry and Nora run and stop the fire by doing wind turbines and Nora runs above the building fast enough to make it rain.

******End Credits Scene

Cicada: First goal of order, kill everyone The Flash has ever saved. Starting with, his ex-girlfriend.

Cicada looks at a photo of Linda Park.


End file.
